A New Horizon (Pandora910)
''A New Horizon is the first official arc in DawnfireOfSkyClan's ''Warriors ''series. It follows the events of ''Dawnstar's Trouble and follows the story of Falconpaw, Honeypaw, Blackpaw and Nightpaw as they grow up and find their destinies. Summary Honeykit and Falconkit, the kits of Dawnstar, are part of a StarClan given prophecy, but are unaware of this fact. Honeykit follows the path of a medicine cat while Falconkit strives to become a warrior. They work with their Clans, facing countless challenges including finding a new home, falling in love, and facing old enemies. The story also features Nightpaw and Blackpaw of AshClan. Books Sun Awakening Honeykit and Falconkit become apprentices of SunClan and work hard to fulfill their duties. Honeypaw loves being a medicine cat, but Falconpaw's arrogance drives a wedge in their relationship as siblings. Falconpaw is visited by the dark Falconclaw in his dreams and begins training under him. The Dying Forest Honeypaw and Falconpaw continue their training, but Honeypaw struggles with the fact that herbs seem to be dying at an alarming rate, long before leaf-bare has even arrived. This includes the loss of prey, and prey making cats sick. Trees and weak and breaking, and the medicine cats soon learn that their forest is dying and they must find a new home. In AshClan, Blackpaw faces the same struggles and Nightpaw is visited in her dreams by Thornstar. A Frozen Heart The Clans finally set out on their long journey to their new home, banding together to support each other. They have to face the harsh leaf-bare and several enemies including coyotes and a group of violent rogues. Honeypaw and Blackpaw struggle with their relationship and Nightpaw and Falconpaw butt heads trying to serve their Clans. A Fallen Star The Clans have arrived in their new home and are beginning to settle, but not without issue. Honeyfrost and Blackstorm meet in secret, despite breaking several rules and Falconheart and Nightheart fight hard to keep their Clans safe. Stolen prey turns up on both AshClan and SunClan territory and sparks a violent battle between the two Clans. Darkest Dawn Tensions are high between AshClan and SunClan after their battle, but a bigger threat looms in the shadows as Echoheart has returned and is planning to attack at any moment. Honeyfrost is terrified of the forest for fear of running into Echoheart. Blackstorm is forced to grow up when something he never saw coming forces him to take charge in his Clan. The Final Light Coming soon Characters Main Characters Major Characters Supporting Characters Important events |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffb5b2; text-align:left;" | Sun Awakening |During a battle against AshClan, Falconkit sneaks out to fight and gets hurt Honeypaw and Falconpaw are made apprentices. Falconclaw starts training Falconpaw in his dreams |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffd0af; text-align:left;" | The Dying Forest |The medicine cats learn that their forest is dying as herbs are dying and prey is incredibly scarce. Nightpaw starts getting training by Thornstar Pikepaw is killed by a falling branch |- style="width: 100%; background:#f4ffaf; text-align:left;" | A Frozen Heart |The Clans finally set out on their journey, with Jaggedstar staying behind and making Timbertail the leader The Clans encounter a pack of coyotes which ends up in a fight Honeypaw is taken hostage by a group of rogues led by a tom named Hornet. Nightheart and Falconheart are made warriors The Clans find their new home Honeyfrost and Blackstorm are made full medicine cats |- style="width: 100%; background:#afffb9; text-align:left;" | A Fallen Star |The Clans settle into their new home Honeyfrost and Blackstorm meet in secret, but are eventually caught by Pebblestep and Honeyfrost ends the relationship Both AshClan and SunClan find stolen prey on their territory and Riverstar starts a battle between them. Dawnstar loses a life to Ashblaze, and Falconheart accidentally kills Ashblaze trying to save her. |- style="width: 100%; background:#afceff; text-align:left;" | Darkest Dawn |''Coming soon'' |- style="width: 100%; background:#e4c9ff; text-align:left;" | The Final Light |''Coming soon'' |} Category:Fanfics Category:Pandora's Fanfics Category:Pandora910